User talk:Night shine
Archives Archive 1 Archive 2 Re: :Alright, will do [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:11, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Join Hi,can i join as SkyClan as Dovewing?Here is the details: Name:Dovewing Eye Color:Icy-Blue Pelt length:long Personality:Funny,serious,curios,responsibile Pelt color:Pink and silver tabby Rank:Warrior Can you also make a character for her?Please.10:37, 27 february,2011,(UTC).The gost,roxi 08:38, February 27, 2011 (UTC). Re: Beautiful Calico :OMG, she's so cute! Let's see...Flowerblossom, Bloomfrost, Cherrybloom? I like Cherrybloom a lot, Dapplewind is really pretty too [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 21:38, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Awesome :) (I'd get on the IRC, but for some reason my computer won't let me connect) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 21:46, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: dd yourself =) Sakura-chan 21:48, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Joining CAP I was wondering if you thought maybe I could join CAP just to help with images, I don't really want to RP or anything . . . you guys have many images that need to get done and I thought I could help ;) I love making chararts and I have experience with it on PCA. If I can, would I be able to just go ahead, add myself to the reservations table and take up Wolfshadow's charart? ^ ^ Thank you, 04:03, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Cool, thank you :) I'll start on Wolfshadow's charart ASAP. Problem with a user Hi Night, i am having problems with a User, when i found this on my talk-﻿ Well,well,well..... If it isint the Foxclaw I have been hearing about. A little birdy told me you did something to Echo. Now, if you have any blameing to do blame it on me.... here is the fun part: NOBODY MESSES AROUND WITH ME FRIEND ECHO! YOU HEAR ME! I AM WILLING TO CALL THE POLICE ON YOUR WRONGDOINGS. IT IS ILLEGAL TO MESS AROUND WITH PPL LIKE THAT ON THE INTERNET! You better be warned, because I'm gonna be watching you every single day. YOU HEAR ME! (SunnyfurI am the sunny sun 03:50, March 5, 2011 (UTC)) I replied- I never did anything to Echo. I didn't blame her on anything. And i'm not playing around, i've got a very short temper, and, i have a seriously mad right now. I don't know what i did. And don't act like i'm an idiot. You can't watch me, you don't have a clue of who i am and what i'm like.Foxclaw33I hit Adderpaw and Sagestorm with this stick, i'm not afraid to do it to you! 04:32, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Then i got back- Don't do that to me Fartbag. Echo told me you did something, and she does not lie. I am sorry for my harsh words but i'm kicking it into overdrive.ALRIGHT! YO FOX! YOU EVEN ADMITTED YOU DID SOMETHING IN UR COMMENT STUPID! ECHO IS MY BFF AND IN COMPUTER WORLD I JUST TORE U UP INTO SHREDS, PUT THEM IN A BLENDER AND DRANK IT. BY THE WAY YOU TASTE AWFUL! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO ECHO AND YOU NEED TO APOLOGIZE! IF THERE WERE JAPANESE LETTERS ON MY KEYBOARD, I WOULD CUS AT YOU! ALMOST ALL OF MY FRIENDS AT SCHOOL HATE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID! AKITA NERU AND I ARE GOING TO CRUSH YOU AND I HAVE MY PHONE IN MY HAND READY TO DIAL 911. SO DOES AKITA! SO ME AND AKITA ARE GOING TO WALK AWAY NOW! Ok, look girl, you need to fix up ur attitude. I really don't want to do this stupid fight right now (cause I know ill win, im a brown belt in tai kwon do) and that is not a lie! Girl, what wrong with you? Look, im tired and Im going to bed. I will dream about beating u up! OK, I am not a mean person, I just want all of us to get along (probably not gonna happen) but still. I have a very kind heart but its tough to. Whenever you apologize to Echo, I am sorry for every trouble I have done to you. Now I am gonna catch some Z's ( go to bed) ZzzzzzZzzzzzZZzzz SunnyfurI am the sunny sun 04:17, March 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm really mad, can you help me? Foxclaw33I hit Adderpaw and Sagestorm with this stick, i'm not afraid to do it to you! 04:32, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Night :) Since it's already March but both Sparkfire and Pansyfur are tied, I was wondering if you and me could get on the IRC and pm eachother our thoughts. Because we're both leads, Dalton and Nightfall aren't on, so basically it's only me and you. Is this okay? [[User:Icestorm123|'☘Saint']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Ice☘']] 18:39, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ThunderClan Hi night, a user i helped, Whitestar, wants to join ThunderClan as Goldenheart- Goldenheart is a ginger tabby tom. Former loner. Real life picture- I'll set up his page, can you add him to the allignecies?(I know i spelled that wrong....) Oh i thought you were nevermind. I got another one here it is- IMPORTANT: Waaaaaa! Pwease forgive me! I have sent apologies to soooo many ppl already and I am really sorry to Foxclaw. Yes, I know I has Damn stupid at that time but please, just please forgive me. I was crying this morning for 5 hours straight thinking: WHAT THE F*** AM I DOING!? So please don't think i'm a big fat meanie, I was just trying to help my friend Echo (But I got the wrong idea) SunnyfurI am the sunny sun 22:08, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :Hey Night! :D IRC? [[User:Icestorm123|'☘Saint']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Ice☘']] 00:13, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Categories I agree that the "tabby" and "blue-eyed" categories are ridiculous, but I think that "long-haired" and "short-haired" are useful, because we can use those to determine which blank to use. On most pages it doesn't say, and we usually pick the wrong blank for that character. So we can keep those two? Thanks! [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 17:53, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Hai 8D IRC? [[User:Icestorm123|'☘Saint']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Ice☘']] 23:56, March 16, 2011 (UTC) IRC :D 'LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 22:14, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Question :Hey, Night :) I had something in mind, and I want to know what you think about it. I think maybe Flintshade likes Silverfern a little bit. I mean, I know they haven't been role played together very often or anything. But I wanted to know if they should cross each other's path more often [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 16:54, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Wait, what was your response? Somehow my talk page went blank... [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 00:44, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, thank you! What did you do to bring it back on? And, cool. I'm on the IRC right now, Sui and one of his friends are on talking about random annoying stuff. Care to join me? :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 00:58, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, yeah, you're right about editing it. Everything seems to be back on now [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!''' Category:Signatures 01:00, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Charart requests? Do you do Charart requests? Tigerfur of Bloodclan 15:24, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Tweak week It would be nice to redone all images with the old blanks.What you say? 07:44, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Project Characters N00bs Hi! I just visited Project Characters and ~Ivyleaf, The gost, Rainwillow and Sagestorm70 would like to join :) They have asked quite a while ago, now, so I just said I'd mention it to the Leader or Deputy. I just saw Ice's left, so I thourght I should put it to you. Thanks, ZoeyyMy Talkpage!!! 12:15, August 18, 2011 (UTC)